


A Small Yarn

by DragonsandInk



Series: Ten Prompts [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Cute little kid acting adorable, Mentions of Julio Rivera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsandInk/pseuds/DragonsandInk
Summary: “Abuelita!” he said, his tongue catching the hole where his tooth had just come out, “Tell me a story about Abuelo!”
Relationships: Miguel Rivera & Elena Rivera
Series: Ten Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681804
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Small Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 500-word prompt challenge for ten different fandoms.
> 
> This prompt was Grandfather.
> 
> I picked Coco because it's always been one of my favorite fandoms with some of the best fics out there. It also fits so well with the prompt so I just had to run with the idea!
> 
> (P.S. I don't know any Spanish so if I translated something incorrectly, let me know!)

For all his penchant for getting into trouble, Elena loved her sweet, little nieto. Maybe not as much when he smeared shoe polish on the walls or smuggled tools out of the workshop to play with. But when he splayed over her lap and looked up at her with his half-dimpled grin she couldn’t help her heart from melting.

“Abuelita!” he said, his tongue catching the hole where his tooth had just come out, “Tell me a story about Abuelo!”

She chuckled, putting down the thread she’d been stitching with to pick him up. Miguel wriggled out of her grasp though and ran to the other end of the room without explanation before hurrying back with paper and two crayons. Green and red.

This time, he allowed himself to be hauled into her lap, gazing up expectantly with colors poised. Elena knew which abuelo he was talking about. Mamá Coco, to the family’s bafflement, could keep the overexcited child’s attention despite her inability to keep up a conversation. So whenever he had a curiosity itching at that skull of his, Miguel would come to his Abuelita Elena for what sparse answers she could provide.

“Hmm,” she said, settling him so she could continue to work on her sewing. “Shall I tell you about the time Papa haggled a leather merchant into giving him half a cart of free wares?”

Miguel giggled, kicking the toes of his little shoes together. “You told me that one already! He was more confused than the merchant!”

Humming, Elena pulled a stitch through. “Si, si, I suppose you do know that one. How about the first time he tried to teach your Tia Victoria to drive?”

“She stalled the car and they couldn’t start it up again so Abuelo traded his hat to have it towed back home!”

What a clever boy. “Hmm, maybe I’ve already told you all my stories.”

He gasped. “What! No, no, no! There has to be more!”

She dug through her memories, like a thread weaving into the little grooves of her mind. Recalling a yarn from her childhood, she pulled it tight. “Have I ever told you the time Mamá Coco saved a cat from a tree? Then Papa Julio saved her from the tree?”

The little boy squealed in delight. “No, you haven’t! What happened?”

“Just as it sounds, mi ángelito. The neighbor’s cat climbed too high up a tree so Mamá Coco went up to save it. But her skirts got caught and she couldn’t climb down. Victoria went to go get Papa and when he saw Mamá up in the tree he told her to ‘Jump!’ Mamá leapt right into his arms only for the cat to scratch his face!”

Laughing, Miguel paused his scribble of a tree. “He caught her? He really did?”

“He did, Miguelito.”

Miguel mouthed ‘cool’ before leaning over his crayon recreation of the story.

Elena watched her grandson with a smile, recalling more of the memory to him as they worked.


End file.
